


101: "We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [101]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	101: "We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain."

**101: "We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain."**  

* * *

"Come on!"

"I'm not doing this."

"Come on, Severus."

"No Potter. We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain. I am not risking death so you can fully one of your stupid muggle fantasies."

"Come on Severus." James pouted.

"No."

"Please babe. I just want to share a romantic moment with you."

Severus glanced at the extended hand before looking back up at James' face and his bright eyes. Rolling his eyes he allowed himself to be pulled out into the rain. "If you get struck by lightning, I will divorce you."

 


End file.
